Bagagem - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Quando saímos para uma viagem carregamos uma bagagem. Ela é nossa, fomos nós que a preparamos, sabemos o que nos espera lá dentro e por isso ela reflete um pouco de nós. Na vida também é assim. (Sinopse completa na fic)


**One Shot - Dia dos Pais**

 **Bagagem**

 **By: Rafa Masen**

 **Notas da história:** 100% Beward

Não recomendada para menores de 18 anos

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Quando saímos para uma viagem carregamos uma bagagem.

Ela é nossa, fomos nós que a preparamos, sabemos o que nos espera lá dentro e por isso ela reflete um pouco de nós.

Na vida também é assim.

Desde que nascemos carregamos uma bagagem, dentro dela carregamos tudo o que nos transforma em nós mesmos, cada pequeno item, cada pessoa que conhecemos, cada experiência que vivemos nos transforma em quem somos.

Mas o que fazer quando se depara com uma bagagem que não é sua?

Você carrega ou a deixa para trás?

* * *

Abri a porta do quarto e deixei Bella entrar primeiro.

Eu estava muito nervoso, mais do que estive durante todo o jantar romântico que tinha providenciado para nós dois, tão nervoso que minhas mãos tremiam e eu precisei respirar fundo algumas vezes. Era agora! Eu tinha que falar com ela agora. Coragem, Cullen!

Precisei de alguns minutos para me acalmar e olhar para o meu amor querendo esconder meu nervosismo com um sorriso e a mão no bolso tentando em lembrar das palavras certas que ensaiei por tanto tempo, mas tudo sumiu da minha mente quando me virei e vi Bella tirando a calcinha, a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo.

-Amor... o que...? – antes que eu pudesse ao menos formular uma pergunta, ela joga a calcinha para o lado e vem para cima de mim, jogando meu corpo contra a porta, se esfregando em mim.

-Eu quero você todinho – sussurrou antes tomar minha boca com muito entusiasmo – estou com fome de você!

-Bella... calma – pedi surpreso com a maneira afoita com que ela me atacava, sua mão escorregava por cima da minha calça procurando pelo meu pau e seus lábios por minha pele.

-Vamos, meu amor, vamos aproveitar. Quanto tempo faz que não ficamos realmente sozinhos? – ela veio para cima de mim as mãos dentro do meu paletó me abraçando beijando meu peito ainda coberto pela camisa – não vejo a hora de ter você todo dentro de mim, não vejo a hora de gozar com você ao ponto de ficar louca de tanto prazer.

-Bella... – gemi a fazendo rir enquanto seus dedos se infiltravam em meus cabelos me puxando para junto dela. Inebriado, deixei que ela me puxasse para dentro do quarto pela gravata e que caíssemos na cama, meu corpo em cima do dela e mesmo ainda vestido era capaz de sentir sua maciez, a temperatura alta de seu corpo que esquentava o meu.

-Não, meu amor – sussurrei para ela tentando me afastar – ainda não. Vamos ver o lugar primeiro... esse quarto tem uma vista linda.

-Tenho certeza que isso pode esperar um pouco – sorrindo ela rapidamente abriu minha camisa, desfazendo com habilidade o nó de minha gravata. Seus lábios estavam por todo o lado e isso me impedia de pensar, me impedia de impedi-la – além disso aposto que depois que gozarmos qualquer vista vai ficar ainda mais bonita.

Seus quadris não paravam de se mexer, provocando a fúria de meu pau cada vez mais desesperado para estar livre das roupas, para estar junto dela, todo dentro dela.

E como eu não poderia resistir aquilo, eu me entreguei, deixei com que ela me despisse como bem queria. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu corpo e antes mesmo que estivesse sem roupa, eu já estava pronto para ela.

Não demorou para que nossos corpos nus estivessem juntos naquela cama e quando aconteceu gememos juntos nos deliciando com o momento mágico.

As mãos pequenas de Bella passeavam pelo meu peito descendo cada vez mais enquanto eu enchia minhas mãos com seus seios deliciosos, passando os polegares por seus mamilos. Minha pele estava arrepiada e meu coração estava acelerado. Eu amo essa mulher que agora movia sua mão depressa em meu pau me deixando doido para estar dentro dela de uma vez.

Quando não podia mais, coloquei-me sobre ela grudando nossas bocas num beijo cheio de amor e desejo e só a soltando quando precisamos de ar. Minha boca continuou pelo seu corpo, descendo pelo pescoço e chegando a seus seios, beijei seus mamilos e os chupei sem me demorar muito.

Eu queria beijar cada cantinho do seu corpo e foi o que eu fiz. A cada beijo, Bella gemia bem baixinho, me incentivando.

–Quero tanto você, Bella – falei com a boca em seu sexo – Adoro seu cheiro, seu doce sabor, adoro você! – Ela gemeu e segurou meus cabelos enquanto a minha língua entrava por sua fenda melada e quente.

Minha língua acariciou seu clitóris a fazendo se contorcer debaixo de mim enquanto puxava meu cabelo com força e gemia alto a plenos pulmões e me deixando saber o quanto estava aproveitando tudo aquilo. E assim Bella gozou intensamente na minha boca e eu não me permiti perder nenhuma só gota do seu prazer e a lambi toda até que seu corpo parou de tremer.

Eu me coloquei entre as suas pernas outra vez colando nossos narizes. Bella abriu os olhos passando as pernas em volta da minha cintura e os braços nas minhas costas. Eu acariciei seu rosto vermelho, tirando seu cabelo que estava grudado pelo suor. Olhando em seus olhos eu falei de todo o coração enquanto eu a penetrava lentamente:

–Eu te amo, Bella. Te amo demais – ela ofegou e mexeu seus quadris me fazendo entrar ainda mais fundo nela. Gememos juntos com esse contato e senti suas unhas arranhando minhas costas de cima a baixo, até que as suas mãos pararam na minha bunda forçando para baixo.

Nossos corpos se chocavam criando um som luxurioso que só aumentava nosso desejo e fazia com que nossos quadris se movessem mais rápido cheio de amor e tesão. E foi assim, olhos nos olhos que gozamos intensamente declarando nosso amor incondicional.

Deitei ao seu lado, nossos corpos colados e eu ainda dentro dela. Não estávamos prontos para nos separar depois dessa intensidade toda do que tínhamos feito. Eu a olhava guardando comigo cada traço de seu rosto, principalmente com a expressão que ela tinha agora que era de puro prazer, de pura felicidade.

Sem resistir eu a beijei de novo e ela moveu seu quadril. Eu gemi e meu pau reagiu quase que imediatamente, então e eu ergui a sua perna, segurando sua coxa com firmeza me movendo com ela. Comecei bem devagar, mas o desejo era tanto que em breve já estávamos num ritmo louco, lábios e mãos em todos os lugares, o vai e vem de nossos corpos guiados pelo desejo implacável.

Desesperado eu beijei sua boca apertando ela ainda mais contra mim enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo nos movendo juntos até que gozamos outra vez.

Eu me deitei de costas puxando Bella para o meu peito, ela me beijou ali antes de sussurrar:

-Você tem razão esse quarto tem uma linda vista.

Respondi com um murmúrio, me lembrando o motivo de estarmos aqui e novamente fiquei nervoso. Eu precisava criar um clima antes de falar com ela, precisava que fosse especial, mas eu não sabia mais como fazer isso.

O quarto realmente tinha uma vista bonita e eu podia comentar da lua que praticamente beijava o mar do nosso ponto de vista na cama, mas quando eu dou por mim, Bella se aconchega completamente adormecida me mostrando que eu tinha perdido a oportunidade e suspirei.

Normalmente estaríamos dormindo, eu sempre dormia primeiro que ela – eu ri me lembrando de todas as broncas que levei no começo de nosso relacionamento. Bella detestava quando eu pegava no sono, mas com o tempo gozar e dormi abraçadinhos tinha se tornado nossa rotina de todos os dias, tanto que agora meu amor estava dormindo e eu aqui acordado com a cabeça cheia demais para conseguir pregar o olho pensando no que fazer para dar a ela aquela caixinha que eu trazia escondida.

Isabella era um raio de sol em minha vida desde que a gente se conheceu e eu a amo tanto, tanto que não consigo mais sequer pensar em um empecilho para nos separar, não havia nada que me impedisse de colocar essa aliança em seu dedo, nem mesmo a razão por eu ter esperado quatro anos para me casar com ela se eu sabia que era o que queria desde que coloquei meus olhos nela.

Balancei minha cabeça, nada mais importava a essa altura, o amor que sentia por Bella me permitia abraçar tudo sem ao menos pensar duas vezes: seu passado, sua viuvez, seus filhos.

Bella sorriu em seu sono e eu sorri junto como o bobo que era, extremamente apaixonado e aliviado por hoje ela ser muito diferente daquela que conheci há quatro anos, tão triste e tão machucada.

.

.

Sai para explorar o local que agora seria o meu lar.

Eu sempre gostei de desafios e gostava de ajudar os menos favorecidas principalmente as crianças, por isso, quando surgiu a oportunidade, não pensei duas vezes antes de deixar meu emprego numa escola grande para ensinar numa reserva indígena no litoral, uma cidade minúscula chamada Forks. Sabia que minha vida ia mudar, sabia que seria uma mudança gigantesca e estava esperançoso por isso.

Eu andava com meus sapatos nas mãos deixando que a areia da praia entrasse em meus dedos quando eu ouço um choro. Uma moça chorava agachada na beira da praia com os pés dentro da água. Eu mal podia vê-la, estava tão longe de mim, mas mesmo assim conseguia ouvi-la, seu choro era alto e sofrido mostrando pra quem estivesse por perto toda a sua dor.

A cada passo que eu dava, eu a ouvia melhor, chorando gritando de dor e desespero. Parei quando estava a poucos passos dela, hesitante sem saber ao certo o que fazer, não a conhecia, não precisava me meter, mas não poderia simplesmente ir e deixa-la daquele jeito. Sem outra opção deixei meus sapatos no chão e caminhei para ela.

Sua tristeza era imensa ao ponto de ela aceitar meu abraço sem ao menos me conhecer, sem olhar para mim. Ficamos horas ali, sentados na beira do mar e eu não sabia se eram minhas calças ou minha camisa que estavam mais molhadas. O choro dela ao invés de se acalmar só ficava mais e mais doloroso e mesmo que eu a abraçasse, mesmo que sussurrasse palavras de conforto e a abraçasse com força.

Quando a noite caia, ela começa a respirar fundo para se acalmar e se afastar de mim.

-Eu preciso ir para a casa... – gaguejou em meio ao choro que não parava de sair – eu preciso...

-Vou com você – pela primeira vez ela me olhou. Nunca tinha visto um olhar tão cheio de dor, principalmente num rosto tão bonito.

-Não... não precisa. Eu moro logo ali, aqui mesmo na reserva... eu vou ficar bem.

-Não estou fazendo nada e não vou deixar você sozinha – ela abaixou os olhos se abraçando num gesto protetor.

-Mais sozinha do que já estou é impossível – num segundo seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas outra vez e ela caminhou depressa me fazendo segui-la.

-Não está não. Eu estou com você – passei um braço ao redor do seu corpo, mais uma vez consolando do choro que não parava. A calma que ela tinha recuperado se foi um instante ela estava mais uma vez entregue ao choro.

Nos sentamos na areia novamente, eu sem saber o que fazer ela tão acabrunhada por sua dor que não conseguia se manter em pé. Eu nem sabia o motivo que a deixava daquele jeito, mas quase podia sentir a mesma dor.

Não era justo o que ela estava sentindo eu queria poder tirar tudo isso dela, conforta-la de alguma maneira, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era abraça-la com força tentando juntar seus pedaços.

Já era bem tarde quando seu choro começou a se acalmar de novo e acariciando seus cabelos, sussurrei.

-O que aconteceu com você? O que te machucou tanto assim? – não achei que ela fosse responder, mas para a minha surpresa, muitos minutos depois da minha pergunta veio a resposta.

-Eu acabei de enterrar meu marido. Meu amor, meu Jacob está morto!

-Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer por você.

-Queria que houvesse – ela deu de ombros. A histeria de seu choro tinha passado, mas as lágrimas não pararam de cair abundantes – eu tenho que seguir em frente, não é? Afinal, ele foi, mas eu fiquei.

-Sim, você está aqui e vai ficar bem, de um jeito ou de outro.

-Obrigada – ela disse assentindo e pela primeira vez olhando para mim.

Naquele momento eu perdi o ar e por um minuto inteiro, eu senti como se eu não pudesse respirar. Aquela era uma mulher linda, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, nunca vi alguém mais bonita do que ela.

-Eu... eu acho que vou levar você para a casa agora. Está pronta para voltar?

-Na verdade não, mas vou ficar com o meu sogro por enquanto. Ainda não suporto entrar em casa e não vê-lo lá... – assenti e a levei para o meu carro.

Aquela mulher estava tão dolorida, tão triste que nem ao menos perguntou meu nome ou qualquer outra coisa enquanto eu dirigia para onde tinha indicado. Ela me agradeceu secando o rosto e saiu do meu carro, caminhando sem olhar para trás.

.

.

Abracei, Bella mais forte inconscientemente me lembrando de sua dor. Aquilo me assustou, me preocupou demais e por semanas ela não saiu da minha cabeça. Na verdade, depois daquele dia, Bella não saiu mais dos meus pensamentos e hoje eu posso ver que foi naquele mesmo dia que ela entrou em meu coração.

Por mais que não tenha parado de pensar nela, eu estava atarefado demais com a minha mudança, com meu emprego novo e não tive tempo para ir atrás dela e conversar como eu queria e decidi que assim que me estabilizasse eu o faria.

Eu precisava dar um tempo a ela, para que se curasse, para que pudesse se abrir outra vez e não queria que ela se magoasse ainda mais, não queria parecer um idiota insensível, mas sabia que no fundo eu a queria demais.

Todos os dias, eu passava em frente à casa do sogro dela, caminhava na praia onde a encontrei sempre no mesmo horário da última vez na esperança de me encontrar com ela, mas nunca mais a vi e mesmo assim não parava, sabia que hora ou outra nos encontraríamos.

Por sorte, consegui me organizar depressa, achei uma casa a venda pertinho da primeira praia e a escola era tão perto que poderia ir a pé. A escola da reserva, onde agora eu lecionava para o ensino médio, era em um único prédio que reunia alunos desde o berçário até o colegial e então, as crianças Quileutes estudavam a vida inteira numa única escola.

Era intrigante observar como todos aqueles jovens interagiam com familiaridade, uma vez que todos se conheciam e suas famílias eram amigos. É claro que haviam algumas encrencas, mas nada parecido com as escolas que eu já tinha dado aula.

E foi no fim de um dia normal de aula, quando eu menos esperava que minha vida voltou a tocar a daquela que não saia de minha cabeça.

.

.

-Quem é você? – um garotinho me perguntou enquanto observava os alunos depois da aula. Eu me abaixei a sua altura para responder.

-Sou o novo professor de matemática, meu nome é Edward e dou aulas aqui agora.

-A não... vai me dar aulas de matemática também? – eu ri.

-Só quando for mais velho e não sei por que está reclamando, matemática é legal.

-É difícil. Eu não gosto, nem a mamãe. Ela tenta me ensinar, mas ela também não sabe – eu ri e antes que pudesse dizer algo, vejo alguém se aproximar. Levantei meus olhos para a mulher que parou ao nosso lado e fiquei paralisado quando reconheci a garota da praia.

Ela tinha nos braços uma menininha de no máximo uns seis meses e o garotinho que falava comigo, assim que a viu, correu para seus braços dizendo o quanto estava feliz em ver a mãe.

Enquanto os observava fiquei realmente espantado. Por mais que tivesse me dito que tinha perdido o marido, não imaginei que ela tivesse filhos.

-E quem é esse com quem você está conversando? – perguntou ao filho, mas olhando para mim. Soube que me reconheceu no momento em que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

-É o professor, ele falou que vai ensinar matemática para mim – ela riu.

-Se você conseguir vai ser um milagre. Eu sou Isabella, Bella Black.

-Edward Cullen – pisquei sentindo meu coração bater mais forte com aquele sorriso e que recebi um choque no corpo todo quando sua mão tocou a minha. Bella já tinha me deixado completamente encantado enquanto chorava, sorrindo então... me tirava o ar – como... como você está? – perguntei gaguejando ainda sem acreditar na minha sorte em vê-la novamente e ela deu de ombros ao responder.

-Bem, estou muito bem. Não é fácil, mas tenho motivos para ser forte – ela olhou para o bebê sorridente em seus braços.

-São... belos motivos – gaguejei de volta enquanto ela os olhava com orgulho – como se chamam?

-Essa aqui é a Leah e o meu meninão se chama...

-Seth! – ele mesmo respondeu pulando para chamar a atenção – Eu sou o Seth.

-Oi, Seth – deixei seus cabelos tão bagunçados quanto o meu estava rindo com sua empolgação – é muito bom conhecer vocês. Saiba que podem contar comigo para o que precisarem – olhei para Bella que mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar – qualquer coisa.

-Então vai mesmo me ensinar matemática?

-É claro que vou, posso ir a sua casa quando quiser – Bella franziu o cenho para o menino.

-E eu posso saber por que você quer tanto aprender matemática de uma hora para a outra rapazinho?

-O papai não gostava quando eu tirava nota baixa e eu não quero que ele fique triste comigo lá no céu – Bella respirou fundo e acariciou os cabelos do filho.

-Seu pai tem muito orgulho de você, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza disso.

-Mas vai me ensinar mesmo assim, não vai? – ele parecia preocupado e eu ri.

-É claro que vou, é só me dizer quando – ele comemorou pulando de alegria me fazendo rir de novo.

-Tudo bem, é melhor irmos para casa. Por que não me espera na caminhonete? – o menino acenou para mim e Bella ficou ali por mais um minuto em silencio antes de falar baixinho – não precisa fazer isso.

-Não se preocupe, ensinar é o que eu sei fazer e isso parece ser importante para ele. Vai ser legal – ela assentiu e vi seu rosto ficar vermelho outra vez.

-Olha... Edward eu... eu nunca te agradeci pelo que fez por mim naquele dia. Não sei se teria chegado em casa se não fosse por você... eu... eu não sei o que teria feito se não tivesse me ajudado a me acalmar.

-Imaginei que não era fácil na época e agora – falei segurando na mãozinha do bebê em seus braços – vejo que é mais difícil do que imaginei a princípio e reforço que se precisar de mim, eu estou aqui para você.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu e pude ver que minhas palavras a confortaram nem que fosse um pouco – obrigada mesmo.

.

.

Bella murmurou algo em seu sono me fazendo rir. Essa uma das inúmeras coisas que eu amava nela, tanto quanto eu amava a sua força, o seu sorriso, o seu corpo a sua alma tão bondosa.

Meu amor, ela era tão linda e eu não cansava de admirar sua beleza, a pele tão pálida quanto a minha, seus cabelos cor de mogno que davam um contraste impressionante bem como seus olhos. Ela era tão diferente de seus filhos. Seth e Leah herdaram poucos traços dela, o sorriso em um, os cabelos cacheados no outro de resto, eles eram a cara do pai, que eu tinha visto em várias fotos na primeira vez que eu fui na casa deles.

Eu me lembro de ter ficado inteiramente assustado quando descobri que eles existiam. No meio do fascínio que senti quando a conheci, imaginei que pudesse lidar com a dor que ela sentia, que poderia cura-la com o meu o meu carinho, quem sabe um dia com o meu amor, mas isso tudo mudou quando eu vi as crianças.

Aquilo me apavorou.

Eu amava crianças e é claro que eu já tinha me imaginado com filhos. Sempre que eu me imaginava com alguém, pensava em ter um casamento grande e então, bem depois, eu veria a mulher que eu escolhi para mim, a minha esposa, ficar cada dia mais linda e mais redonda enquanto carregava um filho meu, repetindo o mesmo processo várias vezes.

Tinha muitos sonhos, muitos planos, mas nunca nem sequer pensei em encontrar o amor em uma mulher com filhos, que tivesse uma bagagem assim tão grande.

A primeira coisa que eu tentei fazer foi deixar de lado a fixação que eu tinha adquirido por ela três meses antes, já que eu não me via com alguém assim, mas isso ficava difícil devido a maneira como o filho dela se apegou a mim.

Seth tinha seis anos e todos os dias na hora da saída na escola ele esperava por mim para conversar comigo e me pedir que eu o ensinasse, até que Bella me convidou para ir até a sua casa. Fui com o intuito de realmente dar uma aula ao menino, mas ao chegarmos em sua casa fizemos de tudo menos pegar nos livros.

Lembro de que ele estava tão animado com a minha visita, querendo me mostrar seus brinquedos, as fotos de seu pai, brincar comigo de tantas coisas, conversar sobre tantos assuntos que eu não tive coragem de fazê-lo parar.

Seth era um menino encantador e eu não pude ficar imune a ele, seu ânimo infantil, a sua amizade que eu já adorava, tanto que depois desse dia, era comum ele me chamar para a sua casa depois da escola.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, Bella e eu ficamos bastante amigos. Eu me envolvi com aquela família inteiramente, me apaixonei pelo sorriso da pequena Leah e pelo entusiasmo de Seth, torcia pela felicidade deles, sabia que faria qualquer coisa por aqueles dois.

E como não poderia deixar de ser, todos os dias eu lutava comigo mesmo tentando me convencer que Bella e eu seriamos sempre amigos. Por mais que já amasse aquelas crianças, não estava bem em toma-los como meus, não queria essa responsabilidade para mim, não queria ser o outro, tomar o lugar do pai.

Sem falar que por mais que escondesse de todo mundo, eu sabia que ela ainda sofria muito por causa da perda do marido, eu via em seus olhos, via a mesma tristeza que vi no primeiro dia, sabia que ela nunca ia embora.

Isso durou muito, dois anos na verdade e depois disso não pude mais esconder.

.

.

Abri a porta da pequena casa sem me importar em bater. Bella não sabia que eu vinha, mas eu não conseguia mais me conter, eu tinha que falar com ela e tinha que ser agora.

Eu entrei e parei no meio da pequena sala onde normalmente eu via as crianças brincando não havia ninguém, achando estranho caminhei para dentro e encontrei Bella sentada na mesa da cozinha e quando me viu entrar ela forçou um sorriso limpando uma lagrima furtiva.

-Você está bem? – perguntei com o coração disparado – cadê as crianças?

-Estão com o avô – ela deu de ombros – é aquela época do ano de novo e ele os quer por perto.

-Por que nunca vai até lá com eles?

-Gosto de ter um tempo para mim, um tempo para ficar sozinha e pensar – ela forçou um sorriso e eu suspirei me aproximando.

-Eu também andei pensando muito ultimamente e é por isso que estou aqui.

-O que foi? – perguntou um pouco exaltada – aconteceu alguma coisa? – assenti respirando fundo.

-Aconteceu, Bella. Eu me apaixonei por você – ela fechou os olhos com força e imediatamente lágrimas inundaram seu rosto. Cheio de coragem eu me aproximei e sequei uma delas com a mão tremula.

-Edward... eu sinto muito...

-Mas eu não. Por que deveria?

-Eu sou viúva... – ela tentou dizer e eu a interrompi.

-Não é motivo.

-Tenho filhos, dois filhos...

-Você sabe que eu os amo também, amo tanto quanto eu te amo.

-Sei que me conhece bem, Edward, sei que vê coisas que eu não conto a ninguém e que só você sabe – assenti olhando em seus olhos enquanto aproximava meu rosto do dela.

-Sei disso e quero mais do que tudo espantar essa tristeza que você ainda sente, quero te fazer feliz. Eu amo você.

-Que droga, Edward! – ela se afastou e cobriu o rosto chorando – eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu sabia desde que te encontrei na escola e eu sempre soube que não conseguiria resistir a você.

-Bella... o que?

-Eu também me apaixonei por você e isso vem me matando todo o dia. Não podia me sentir assim, acabei de perder meu marido – segurei o queixo dela, levantando sua cabeça, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos e olhasse para mim.

Ela sabia que eu não iria desistir, afinal faia muito isso no começo, quando eu vinha ver o Seth e a encontrava aqui destruída por dentro tentando manter um sorriso. Eu a confrontava, a fazia desabafar para então confortá-la enquanto as crianças dormiam.

-Isso já tem dois anos e não tem por que se sentir culpada, tenho certeza de que foi uma esposa excelente e como você mesma me disse naquele dia, Jacob se foi e você ficou. Não precisa se enterrar com ele, deixe-me fazê-la viver, deixe-me...

Bella fechou os olhos e não perdi tempo em beijar seus lábios como a muito tempo eu desejava e com aquele gesto eu estava disposto a pegar tudo para mim, seu sofrimento, suas lágrimas e transformar tudo isso em alegria. Construir ali nossa felicidade.

.

.

Quando começamos a namorar, imaginei que não seria fácil, que Bella ficaria presa ao passado e que não me deixasse ajudá-la a seguir em frente, mas não foi assim. Toda a relutância do começo vinha do sentimento de culpa que quase a esmagava e que sumiu quando ela percebeu que o que disse a ela era verdade: ela estava viva e merecia mais do que ninguém viver e ser feliz.

Mesmo assim, como não poderia deixar de ser, houve alguns conflitos. O sogro de Bella não gostou, muito menos suas cunhadas que sempre tentavam colocar as crianças contra mim, contra a mãe, mas isso não funcionou.

Eles sabiam que antes de eu ser o namorado de Bella, eu era amigo deles, o cara que eles sempre puderam contar a vida toda. Essas palavras eu ouvi da boca do próprio Seth que defendia nosso relacionamento com unhas e dentes e foi naquele momento, um ano depois de Bella e eu estarmos juntos que eu percebi que mesmo se não quisesse eu já era pai daquelas crianças.

Eu estive presente quando o time de Seth ganhou o campeonato, estava lá quando Leah fez sua primeira apresentação no balé, cada vez que estavam dentes, em suas vitórias e derrotas. Eu os ensinava sobre a vida, dava conselhos e broncas, mas principalmente eu lhes dava amor, muito amor.

Já não poderia viver sem meu filhão nem minha menininha, muito menos sem o amor de minha vida, sem minha Bella.

Quando tudo isso estava bem estruturado em minha cabeça, eu comprei um anel e chamei as crianças para conversarmos.

.

.

Quando chegamos a nossa lanchonete favorita eu me sentei de frente a eles sentindo muito orgulho. Seth com dez anos, era um menino muito bom e responsável, agora craque em matemática e um jogador de futebol incrível, bem como a minha garotinha. Leah era tão geniosa e com quatro anos sabia exatamente o que fazer para me ganhar com o sorriso idêntico ao da mãe.

-O que quer falar com a gente? – Seth perguntou curioso como sempre – por que a mamãe não veio?

-Porque o que eu quero falar é um segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Então a gente não pode falar nada para a mamãe? – neguei e Leah sorriu – o que é?

-Antes de falar eu quero dizer que eu amo vocês. Amo vocês desde que nos conhecemos, minha Leah um bebê gordinho e Seth que não sabia contar – eles riram.

-Nós também amamos você, Edward, mesmo que você não penteie o cabelo – eu ri e respirei fundo para tomar coragem.

-Vocês são para mim os filhos que não tenho e gostaria que fosse assim para sempre – eles me olharam com atenção tentando imaginar para onde essa conversa nos levaria – sei que vocês tem um pai e o que eu estou querendo não é tomar o lugar dele, nunca faria isso, mas eu quero que vocês me vejam como alguém que possam contar, da mesma maneira que contariam com ele se estivesse aqui, entende?

-Você quer ser como o nosso pai? – Leah perguntou o rosto intrigado, a cabeça jogada para o lado e o cenho franzido bem como seu irmão.

-Eu me sinto assim, me sinto desse jeito desde que nos conhecemos e eu quero que me vejam assim, como um pai.

-Mas você já é – ela falou com um sorriso – não é Seth? – olhei para ele um pouco apreensivo. Para Leah era mais fácil, ela não se lembra de Jacob tinha apenas três meses quando ele morreu, mas Seth se lembrava dele, sentia saudade e eu não sabia como reagiria.

-É claro que é – respondeu parecendo confuso – sempre foi um pai para nós.

-Fico muito feliz em saber disso – eu os abracei emocionado o coração explodindo de alegria e depois de toda a euforia, Seth me perguntou.

-Por que está falando disso agora?

-Por que quero morar com vocês, quero que sejamos uma família, eu você, Leah e a mamãe. Não quero me separar de vocês nunca.

-Então... vai pedir a mamãe em casamento? – assenti mais uma vez apreensivo e para a minha surpresa ele riu – puxa até que enfim! Eu achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer.

.

.

Sempre soube que aquelas crianças eram especiais, apenas demorei demais para admitir que eu as queria. Depois que contei minhas intensões, Leah não sossegou enquanto eu não lhe mostrei o anel e contei a ela como eu pretendia fazer o pedido.

Ela me ajudou a escolher um restaurante bonito e planejar as palavras que ensaiei a noite toda para dizer, mas que a cada vez que abria a minha boca durante o jantar elas desapareciam.

Nunca estive tão nervoso, nunca perdi a fala desse jeito, mas eu tinha medo, medo de ela relutar, de Bella não me querer. Tremi com a possibilidade e me levantei da cama com medo de perturbar seu sono.

-Edward? – escutei Bella sussurrar assim que me afastei. Levantei meus olhos para ela que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados – por eu é que você não está dormindo? Já quer começar tudo de novo? – eu ri.

-Na verdade eu quero, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer primeiro.

-O que foi? – ela abriu os olhos e depois de me examinar por um momento franziu o cenho – por que você está com essa cara... aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu – respirei fundo indo para junto dela e segurando sua mão – meu amor, eu te trouxe aqui por que eu tinha um plano – eu ri de novo – eu queria te dar um jantar romântico e uma noite inesquecível, mas não deu certo.

-É claro que deu. Jamais vou me esquecer dessa noite, Edward. Foi tudo maravilhoso.

-Exceto por uma coisa, a principal delas, o motivo que eu te trouxe aqui e não tive coragem de fazer.

-Está me deixando confusa...

-Fiquei ensaiando esse momento por muito, muito tempo e não imaginei que seria assim – olhei para seu corpo nu assim como o meu e balancei minha cabeça rindo – Leah vai me matar quando descobrir.

-Do que você está falando?

-É que... eu amo você.

-Isso eu já sei. Eu te amo também, mais do que a mim mesma, sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei – toquei seu rosto bonito e lhe dei um beijo demorado nos lábios – desde que te conheci, na primeira vez em que te abracei eu sabia que era você quem eu queria abraçar para sempre.

-O que... você...

-Eu quero você, meu amor. Quero te ajudar a realizar seus sonhos, estar ao seu lado na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza. Quero terminar de criar nossos filhos e dar irmãozinhos a eles, muitos irmãozinhos. Quero devotar meus dias para a sua felicidade, para nossa família. Quero me casar com você. Casa comigo?

Não consegui desviar meus olhos dos dela e eles pareciam sincronizados quando começaram a produzir lagrimas de amor e felicidade enquanto ela assentia sem palavras.

-Isso é um sim? – pedi quase sem ar – por favor, diga em voz alta.

-Sim, Edward! Eu só posso dizer sim a você!

Meu coração parecia que ia sair do peito a qualquer momento e não me lembro de ter me sentido mais feliz em minha vida.

A princípio quando eu conheci a mulher em quem agora eu colocava o meu anel, imaginei que tivesse coisas demais e que isso só atrapalharia meu caminho, hoje eu vejo que todas essas coisas só completam a nossa bagagem.

 **Fim.**

* * *

Por favor, contem para mim se gostaram!

Obrigada por ler 3

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
